ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Leathercraft Guide by Galvaya
Leathercraft guide By, Galvaya of Lakshmi This guide I developed for myself, and thought it would make a good guide for others to use. I spiced it up, added colors, and pictures for everyone, to not make it so mundane. This guide is intended for a cheap/easy way to go from Level 40, to 100 in leather craft,using items that are easy to farm, and items that NPC for a fairly good rate. I found a website that from my own experience works well to obtain skill ups. http://ffxi.lokyst.net/timer/crafttimer.html FFXI Crafting Timer To use: you enter the crystal you are using, your level of current craft, and craft cap. Press "Calculate Difficulty" Then once the numbers appear on the right hand side,(In the #4 box) click on the numbers, and it will give you an estimated explanation of how well you should be able to obtain a skill-up, pertaining to which direction you are facing, and which kind of support you are using. Enjoy. =Lv 40-60= When you are Lv 41 Cap-'43-Waistbelt' :-''Wind crystal'' ::2x Ram Leather ::1x Grass Thread When you are Lv 43 Cap-'49-Ram Mantle' :-''Ice Crystal'' ::1x Ram Skin ::1x Wool Thread When you are Lv 49 Cap-'54-Moblin Sheep Wool ' :-''Wind Crystal'' ::2x Moblin Sheepskin When you are Lv 52 *''(WHEN 52ish, check clock conditions, to see if it's safe to move on to Raptor Jerkin without a major break, otherwise continue with Moblin Sheep Wool) When you are Lv 54''(Or earlier, varying on clock conditions) Cap-'''58-Raptor Jerkin' :-''Earth Crystal'' ::2x Raptor Skin ::1x Sheep Leather (Raptor Skin can be a bit pricey, but this is the fastest/best way to go if you don't plan on farming it.) When you are Lv 58 Cap-'61-Tiger Leather' :- Dark Crystal ::1xWindurstian Tea Leaves ::1xTiger Hide ::1xDistilled Water (If you plan to exceed Lv. 60. It might be a good idea to save the Tiger Leather when you reach Lv 75, Otherwise, it can be pricey to reach 80.) ='60-100'= When you are Lv 61 Cap-'63-Beak Mantle' :-''Earth Crystal'' ::2x Cockatrice Skin ::1x Grass Thread When you are Lv 63 Cap-'69-Beak Jerkin' :-''Earth Crystal'' ::2x Cockatrice Skin ::1x Sheep Leather *''(Side note, Seeing that Wyverns can be a bit to handle solo at most times. It might be a good idea to make it a habit to buy the Wyvern Skin off of the Jeuno/Whitegate Auction House. As well as the High-Quality Coeurl Hides By starting to buy them now, you should have a sufficient amount ready by the time you're ready to attempt getting lv 95. Otherwise, by waiting at lv 90ish to buy them. You're going to take a few days most likely to get enough skins to skill up on.)'' When you are Lv 69 Cap-'71- Coeurl Leather*' :- Dark Crystal ::1x Coeurl Hide ::1x Distilled Water ::1x Windurstian Tea Leaves *''(If have money to spend later on, Lynx leather is the same level synth, and a better drop rate/less camped, but useless as a result item, Whereas Coeurl Leather may be used later on to craft Jerkins, allowing you to reach Lv 89 easier.)'' **''(Also, varying on which coeurl you farm off of, save any H.Q coeurl hides you receive, you'll need them to reach lv 95-100, as well. start buying them off the AH to save on a mule for when you are 95)'' When you are Lv 71 Cap-'75 Tiger Mantle' :-''Ice Crystal'' ::1x Tiger Hide ::1x Wool Thread When you are Lv 75 Cap-'79 Tiger Jerkin' :-''Earth Crystal'' ::2x Tiger Leather ::1x Sheep Leather When you are Lv 79 Cap-'85 Coeurl Mantle' :-''Ice Crystal'' ::1x Coeurl Hide ::1x Wool Thread When you are Lv 85 Cap-'89 Coeurl Jerkin' :-''Earth Crystal'' ::2x Coeurl Leather ::1x Sheep Leather When you are Lv 89 Cap-'95 Tiger Mask' :-''Ice Crystal'' ::2x Tiger Hide ::1x Ram Leather ::1x Wool Thread ::1x Wyvern Skin When you are Lv 95 Cap-'102 Panther Mask' :-''Ice Crystal'' ::2x High-Quality Coeurl Hide ::1x Ram Leather ::1x Wool Thread ::1x Wyvern Skin Thanks for reading, this is my first guide ever made. If you like it, please say so in discussion, along with any other guides you wish me to make. Thanks again! Galvaya of Lakshmi